Scraps: Final Fantasy: Circle of Life
by Uskius
Summary: Needing to stay occupied, this is part of a series of stories that didn't quite get off the ground. This particular one was to be a melting pot of all the Final Fantasy games.


****Author's Note** **This was the beginning of a Final Fantasy story. It was to combine elements and characters from several of the games, but told as the prequel to the first. Has one of my best songs- yes, better than the "epic lay of victory and love" Aragorn sang in Aragorn's Story(ch. 5) -in it. Completely a happy accident, it's easy to sing along with the main theme of the FF series at the beginning; and I find the voice of Jillian Aversa perfect to imagine singing it. So without further ado, here is the story.

**Final Fantasy: The Circle of Life**

_What if this... could go on and on forever? If this moment endlessly repeated itself...? Would this be the beginning, or after the end... a perfect dream..._ And dreamlike, a very familiar series of arpeggios began, rising and falling much like the breath of the drowsy knight whose ears it reached. Garland realized then his queen was still playing the lute. Glancing over, he saw her leisurely reclined on the meridienne, a nostalgic look on her face as she watched her fingers gently flow up and down the neck of the instrument. His eyes saw the loose fabric of one of her summer gowns draping over her body, the snow white cotton suggesting and revealing some of her form. The breeze lifted loose a few strands of her flaxen hair, as she switched from playing simple arpeggios to the song's chordal melody.

Artemisia Hyne absentmindedly looked beyond the balcony railing as she began to sing the verses:

"Do you hear it?

Echoing back from the great divide...

A harmony,

to the fragile melody of life...

Another dream,

another destiny fulfilled;

and when I wake

it seems I am dreaming still..."

_There is but one dream, now... all hopes rest in one place..._ Artemisia plucked and arpeggiated the notes and chords with a bit more force, her clear voice sounding the ancient and timeless melody:

"But I cannot sleep anymore

my heart races at the thought of your hand in mine

How did I ever dream before,

if I could not look into your eyes?"

Telling himself he had been watching the queen's finger technique, Garland strode over to the edge of the balcony. Currently the trainees were being drilled in swordsmanship skills, their instructor barking out harsh orders that didn't quite reach up to the balcony. The loyal knight sighed and leaned on the railing, content for now to gaze into the distance and listen to the rest of the song.

"Did you ever know, you are the one?

I chose you

to sail away down the stream with me

Don't look back, the story's just begun

Take my hand;

we'll journey to one final fantasy..."

The last notes were held until they faded away, lost in the wind. Artemisia righted herself, and leaned the guitar on the back of the meridienne. "Garland, would you fetch me my crown? I should like to join you on the balcony."

"Hmm? Oh, yes Your Radiance." Garland turned to his left and picked up the circlet from its pillow on the small circular table. He meant to simply give it to Artemisia, but she took his hands in hers and guided them to place the circlet on her head.

"Are the crystals facing forwards?" She asked, having noted Garland's line of sight.

Slightly turning the silver circlet, Garland centered the blue, red, yellow and green crystals over her forehead. "...Yes, my lady."

"Thank you; a queen is not fully dressed without her crown." Artemisia stood, her lithe frame nearly as tall as her knight's. She gracefully turned and placed her hand on Garland's shoulder, taking him to the railing with her. She bent down and rested her chin in her hands, gold eyes surveying the exercise. "Tell me, Garland: do you think Cloud and his friends are ready, worthy to receive part of my power and become members of my guard?"

"I think Squall and Lightning are skilled enough. And if I may, I would say that Cloud was ready even when I was selected, Your Radiance."

"Heh, Cloud, Squall and Lightning... but yes, I agree upon Cloud. I noted his skill but my guard had no more vacancies at that moment." Artemisia gazed into her bodyguard's eyes. "I never did bestow you with any of my might." The queen straightened. "It was not necessary, but I think I may just yet; make you the captain and jewel of my guard."

"That... that would be quite an honor, my lady."

"One you deserve, dear knight." With a flourish she gestured down to the training field. "Perhaps you could even help train, and visit with your friends."

"Perhaps I could, my lady."

"But not yet. I think..." Artemisia pondered, stroking her chin, "That at the same ceremony as Cloud and the others would be appropriate. Which, you should know, I have just decided will be in three day's time." _Oh, that look on his face. You would think I just made him the royal consort. _The queen smiled brightly. "First, though: head down there and school them in the ways of the sword."

**-Royal Guard Training Grounds-**

The swords clashed, dancing around each other then meeting again. The blade of Garland met with Lightning's, and he swung it around to the ground. Keeping it pinned with his boot the knight shifted to the side, and spanked Lightning's rear with the flat of his blade. The watching trainees booed good-naturedly at the move, and some clapped. With her... lightning quick agility, she used to momentum to roll forwards and slide her blade from under Garland's boot. She stood and glared at Garland, her almost pink strawberry blond hair messed about. The loose braid she usually kept over her left shoulder had unwound, several strands of her hair floating in the breeze.

Garland cleared his throat. "Not bad at all. That will be enough for now." He took a steadying breath. "Cloud, my friend: it is your turn now."

The warrior with spiky blond hair that refused to be combed picked up his sword. The blade was three hands wide and just over four feet long, but Cloud wielded it seemingly without effort, such was his strength. There was the ghost of a smile on his lips, and he twirled the sword around and charged Garland. The two furiously countered and parried each other's attacks, standing their ground. Suddenly Cloud ducked a swing and rolled to the side, springing up and slicing at Garland's navel. The attack was well-timed but nonetheless it was deflected, to the side.


End file.
